Amantadine is a virustatic agent as well as an anti-Parkinsonism drug. The chemical designation is 1-amino-adamantane.
Selegiline is an anti-depressant as well as an appetite depressant. The chemical designation is N-(1-phenyl-2-propyl)-N-methyl-2-propinylamine.